Dos Idiotas y sus Perros
by AmorRudo
Summary: De un simple paseo por el parque con su mascota, hasta terminar buscando a su perro extraviado con un desconocido, Judal. Nada fuera de lo normal, excepto por una cosa: ¿Por qué había terminado en la casa de ese extraño? AU. Judal x Aladdin / JuAla.


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Magi: The Labirynth of Magic no nos pertenecen, son de su autor respectivo.

**Pareja: **Judal x Aladdin (Judala).

**Advertencia: **Relación chico x chico. Si el tema no es de tu agrado, no lo leas.

* * *

**Dos Idiotas y sus Perros**

El sol del atardecer era cálido y agradable. La temperatura del ambiente, por milagro, en aquel verano caluroso, era la que todo ser vivo gustaba disfrutar. El viento soplaba suavemente por la pradera del barrio. Aladdin sentía la paz invadir sus sentidos, mucho más al ver a su perro, Alibaba, divertirse en el pasto. Se revolcaba como una pelota y saltaba por todos lados, feliz de correr al aire libre. Había decidido sentarse en una de las bancas de la plaza para descansar un rato. Había corrido tanto de aquí para allá con su mascota que ya estaba un poco exhausto, sintiendo haber corrido una maratón. Sin embargo, su oportuno descanso fue interrumpido por una voz que lo sacó de sus cavilaciones.

—Oye, chibi, tu perro es gay.

¿Quién le hablaba? Alzó la vista para divisar una figura masculina frente a él. Era un muchacho joven, algo mayor que él. Sus ojos rojos eran penetrantes, como si lo fuera a hipnotizar, y su cabello negro serpentear contra el viento, era largo, siendo sujetado por una cola. Luego vio a su perro, siendo montado por otro bastante peculiar. ¿Quién era ese perro? Era algo más grande que su cocker spaniel, pero desconocía la raza a la que pertenecía. Incluso su color era poco común.

¿Morado?

—Te advierto que Sinbad se monta todo lo que puede —dijo Judal—. Por eso lo tengo que sacar y no sale solo. Agarra a tu perro o le van a hacer veinte hijos.

—Pero mi perro es macho.

—Créeme lo que te digo, enano. Si no quieres tener perros deformes y horribles saliendo del culo de tu mascota anda a correrlo.

—¿Eh?

De pronto, los perros comenzaron a perseguirse, entusiasmado el uno con el otro.

—¡Te dije que agarraras a tu puto perro!

—¡Pero no es culpa mía que tu perro sea gay! —Se defendió el pequeño.

—Mi perro sólo es un ninfómano, el tuyo es la sumisa que lo siguió. Deberías haberlo entrenado mejor.

—¿Eh? No es cierto. Es tu perro el que se está montando el mío justo ahora —reprochó—. Además, en primer lugar, yo estaba antes que tú aquí.

—Perro de mierda y la puta madre, siempre me hace lo mismo —murmuró entre dientes—. Ya basta, Chibi. Así no los vamos a encontrar, sólo podemos esperar hasta que vuelvan.

—¿Qué? ¿A dónde se fue mi perro? —inquirió preocupado —¡Alibaba!

—Se lo llevaron a rellenarle el culo de carne. Ya van a volver en un rato, Sinbad siempre hace lo mismo.

—¡¿Qué le harán qué?! ¡Oh, no! ¡Hace poco lo castré! ¡Alibaba! —comenzó a gritar desesperadamente buscando a su perro.

—¡Quédate quieto! —Judal lo agarró de la ropa antes de que cruzara la calle sin mirar y se matara—. ¿Acaso eres estúpido? Ya veo por qué tu inútil perro no te hace caso.

—No quiero que a mi perro lo violen —Miró a Judal con ojos tristes.

—No le va a pasar nada. Seguro se fueron a correr y en seguida volverán —Le mintió para que se dejara de joder —. Vamos a esperarlos por acá.

Aladdin hizo un puchero y asintió.

—Pero me preocupa...

—No es tan grave —dijo sentándose en un banco junto a Aladdin—. Podrías tener cientos de personas reclamándote porque tu perro embarazó a todas las perras del barrio. Estoy harto de repartir cachorros.

—Pues entonces ese sería un tema en el que tú tendrías que entrenar a tu perro.

—Ni siquiera es mío. Me obligan a tenerlo conmigo, ni siquiera lo quería. Perro idiota —Miró a Aladdin de reojo—. ¿Y cómo fue que conseguiste un perro tan inútil?

—Me lo regaló mi madre cuando era más pequeño. Es el único recuerdo que me queda de ella —Sonrió con nostalgia—. Además, Alibaba se ha convertido en un fiel compañero y amigo. No lo cambiaría por nada.

—Me parece que él no piensa lo mismo porque te cambió por un perro idiota como Sinbad.

El pequeño se echó a reír a suavemente, sin llegar a molestarse.

—Puede ser... —Sonrió.

Judal chasqueó la lengua, sintiéndose levemente, muy levemente, mal por verlo triste.

—¿No se preocuparán en tu casa si no vas pronto?

—No puedo regresar a casa sin mi perro, tengo que encontrarlo.

—Entonces llama y diles lo que pasó. Ya lo encontraremos y yo mataré a Sinbad.

—No creo que sea necesario, mi tío Ugo a esta hora está trabajando aun. No hay nadie en… casa. —Tuvo la sensación de no haber sido una buena idea haberle dicho aquello, ya que, por un momento, se había dado cuenta que estaba hablando con un completo extraño.

—Qué divertido —dijo al aire y pegó un bostezo. Ya se estaba cansando de esperar ahí —. Vivo a dos cuadras de aquí. Vamos a mi casa a esperar. Sinbad seguramente vuelva ahí y tu perro inútil lo siga.

—¿E-estás seguro de eso? ¿No será una molestia? ¿Qué pasa si no regresa? —No quería ser descortés, pero la idea de ir a la casa de un desconocido y encima mayor no le parecía algo demasiado seguro.

—Y si no vuelven tendremos que ir a la morgue de perros a identificar cadáveres.

—¡No! Mejor iré a buscarlo —Se levantó rápidamente para ir en busca de su perro.

Sin embargo, antes de que alcanzara a irse, Judal lo agarró del brazo para detenerlo.

—Era una broma, idiota. No existe la morgue de perros. Ya me ha pasado esto antes y los perros siempre vuelven a mi casa. Así que cállate y sígueme.

—¿No existe? ¡No me asustes así! —Unas lágrimas atrevidas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos.

—¡No llores, imbécil! —Se palmeó la frente—. Cuando lleguemos te doy un helado si ahora te callas.

—Eso suena bien, pero… no creo que esté bien recibir cosas de un extraño... —murmuró.

—¿Acaso me ves cara de degenerado, Chibi? —Se agachó para acercarse a la cara del niño y verlo fijamente.

Por un momento, Aladdin se sintió intimidado ante esa cara sospechosa.

—Eh... no, no es eso... es solo que...

—Entonces vamos y ya deja de quejarte tanto —Comenzó a caminar hacia su casa—. Por cierto, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—Mi nombre es... Aladdin —señaló, inseguro.

Judal le golpeó la frente no muy fuerte.

—Habla bien, imbécil, así no te oigo.

—¡Pero no me pegues! —se cubrió la frente por el dolor.

—No seas débil, no es para tanto —En un suspiro, llegaron a la puerta de su casa y sacó las llaves para entrar—. Mi nombre es Judal, más te vale recordarlo. No rompas nada y quédate quieto en algún lugar.

—Ah, sí... —Se quedó estático, agarrándose la tela de su ropa con nerviosismo.

—¿Te quedarás en la puerta o entrarás?

—Pero me dijo que me quedara quieto.

—¡Pero entra, mierda! Así no puedo cerrar la puerta. ¿Siempre eres estúpido u hoy es un día especial para ti, Chibi? Y no me trates de usted. No soy tan viejo.

—Bueno, entonces, si le molesta... digo, si te molesta que esté aquí puedo irme y... —balbuceaba nervioso, no sabía cómo tratar con él, mucho más al encontrarse en una casa de un total extraño.

—¿Podrías simplemente entrar y dejar de decir tanta estupidez? Tengo un vecino muy insoportable y no quiero que me haga preguntas. Así que entras o te obligo a hacerlo.

—D-de acuerdo, entraré —No le quedaba de otra. Era muy tarde para arrepentirse. Entró a la casa queriendo volver a su hogar cuanto antes.

—Siéntate —Le señaló una pequeña mesita con dos sillas y se fue hacia la cocina. —¿Quieres beber algo?

El niño se sentó en una de las sillas, algo cohibido.

—Oh, no gracias. Así estoy bien.

—Bueno —Agarró un durazno y un mensaje inesperado le llegó a su teléfono. "Mensaje de Kouha: Acabo de verte entrar con un pequeño infante. ¿Te conseguiste una pequeña novia? No te imaginé cómo un pederasta, Judal." —Hijo de la gran puta... —murmuró entre dientes.

—¿Y... Cuánto se tarda tu perro en regresar? —preguntó Aladdin, tratando de buscar un tema de conversación.

—No lo sé —admitió, luego de sentarse y mandar a la mierda a su vecino por mensajes. Qué ridículo, pederasta él. Aunque era medio raro si lo veía desde otro ángulo—. ¿Chibi, cuántos años tienes?

—Tengo 11 recién cumplidos. No es muy bueno que esté afuera hasta tan tarde, tío Ugo podría enojarse, ¿No hubiese sido mejor ir a buscarlos? Es decir, se hará tarde y... algo podría pasarles. —Intentaba buscar excusas para irse de ahí cuánto antes.

—¿Tan nervioso te pongo? —Debía admitir que le causaba gracia. Ese niño era interesante. ¿11 años? Se llevaban un amplio margen. Ya estaba pensado demasiadas idioteces. Estúpido Kouha.

—N-no, no es eso. —Claro que sí lo era—. Sólo que me preocupa lo que pueda pasarle a Alibaba...

—Te aseguro que, mientras esté con Sinbad, a tu perro idiota no le pasará nada. Espero que no sea tan tonto como parece.

—Eso espero... —Miró hacia la ventana y notó que el sol estaba pronto a comenzar a ocultarse.

—¿Qué ocurre? ¿Le temes a la oscuridad, Chibi?

—¿Qué? No, nada de eso. ¿Cómo crees? —En realidad sí, un poco, pero no quería admitirlo. —Creo que debería ir a buscarlo —dijo levantándose de la silla.

—¿Crees que, como el adulto responsable de esta habitación, debería dejar salir a un niño solo cuando está anocheciendo? —Casi se rió de su propio comentario. Adulto responsable, sí, claro; pero no podía dejar que saliera solo—. Tranquilízate. Nada malo pasará. En unos minutos escucharemos a Sinbad arañando la puerta y ahí estarán.

—No soy de esos de quedarme de brazos cruzados cuando sé que alguien corre peligro. Pero creo que tienes razón, esperaré. Supongo las cosas empeorarían si salgo cuando está anocheciendo.

—No creo que a tu tío... Como se llame, le guste que te pierdas por ahí en la noche.

—Supongo... Pero... tampoco le agradaría la idea de que yo estuviera en la casa de un extraño —Se rio con nerviosismo, rascándose la nuca.

—Ahí saltó la ficha —Su cara dibujó una media sonrisa y entrecerró los ojos, tramando algo —. Hagamos esto: Tú me cuentas algo de ti y yo haré lo mismo. Así no seremos extraños y dejarás de temblar en tu puto asiento. No te voy a violar, enano.

—¿Eh? —No sabía lo que era "violar"—. Bueno, supongo que... puedo contarte algunas cosas mientras llegan nuestros perros. Por cierto ¿Qué es violar?

—Creo que no tenemos la suficiente confianza para hablar de eso. En fin, cuéntame algo que no me aburra.

—No sé por dónde comenzar.

—Esto es increíble —Se golpeó la cabeza —. Sí que eres idiota, Chibi. Te contaré yo, para que tengas una idea. Me llamo Judal, vivo solo, voy a la universidad, estudio una estúpida carrera y tengo 18 años. Mi familia vive en otra ciudad y me gustan los duraznos. ¿Es tan difícil decir algo así o no te da el cerebro?

—Lo siento, supongo no soy demasiado imaginativo para hablar —Sonrió nerviosamente—. Bueno, me llamo Aladdin, y tengo 11 años. Actualmente vivo con mi tío Ugo y voy a la escuela en 6° año de primaria ¡Y me encantan los pechos!

—¿Pechos?

—¡Sí! ¡Así de grandes! -extendió sus brazos.

—Eres sólo un mocoso como para interesarte en las tetas.

—Es que son cómodas, cálidas, lindas, blandas... ah…—Empezó a fantasear.

—Claro... —¿Qué carajo con ese chico? Bostezó de repente, recordando que estaba cansado. Maldito Sinbad. Cuando volviera estaba seguro que mataría a ese perro o al menos lo dejaría atado por algún lado, sin come—-. Se hará tarde para ti cuando ellos vuelvan. ¿Vives lejos?

—Algo... probablemente a unos 20 minutos de aquí.

—Mierda, ¿Tanto caminaste para pasear a tu perro?

—Suelo no darme cuenta del recorrido que doy con mi mascota.

—Tu tío es algo irresponsable dejándote salir así. ¿Acaso no sabe lo que un extraño puede hacerle a un niño como tú?

—No es su culpa, no hables mal de él. Soy yo el que debe regresar temprano. Él se esfuerza mucho por mantenerme.

—Me imagino. Aun así, no deberías confiar en cualquiera, podrías toparte con una mala personas. No debiste haber confiado en mí siquiera.

El chico miró hacia el suelo, avergonzado.

—Supongo...

—Podría haberte mentido con respecto a nuestros perros sólo para traerte aquí —dijo mientras se levantaba para dirigirse hacia Aladdin, agachándose nuevamente para quedar a su altura—. Ahora mismo podría hacerte cosas horribles, matarte y nadie lo sabría. Tu tío nunca te encontraría y jamás volverías a ver a tu perro idiota. Eso no sería agradable, ¿no crees?

La voz amenazante de Judal hizo que Aladdin se alejara de él instintivamente con el miedo estampado en su cara. No supo qué decir. Estaba en lo cierto, había hecho algo estúpido. Se arrepintió por un momento de no haberse negado cuando pudo.

Judal lo agarró del brazo con fuerza, obligado a sus caras a estar a unos centímetros de distancia solamente. Lo miró directo a los ojos para luego susurrar:

—Fuiste muy ingenuo, Chibi...

Los nervios del niño y la incertidumbre lo devoraron lentamente. Su cuerpo se congelaba. Tragó saliva difícilmente y el aliento se le esfumó.

—¿Q-qué intentas hacer?

—¿Qué intento? —Miró su rostro más detalladamente con los ojos entrecerrados —. ¿Tú qué crees que intento?

El otro sintió que la mano de Judal le estrujaba el brazo.

—Me... duele... déjame ir. —Jaló su brazo para zafarse, su rostro estaba pálido de todo el miedo que sentía.

—Estás muy nervioso, ¿Te doy miedo? —Utilizó su otro brazo para atraer a Aladdin hacia él y sus labios se rozaron por un segundo.

—Deja... me —susurró. La cercanía de Judal lo dejaba al borde de la ansiedad. Por un lado, se sentía confundido ante sus roces, al nunca haber experimentado algo así con otra persona, pero por el otro, al ser un completo extraño, aquello lo orillaba a una situación difícil. No sabía qué hacer—. Y-yo... no...

—Ya es hora de terminar esto —Su sonrisa maniática se incrementó en ese momento. El terror en los ojos del niño iba incrementando a cada segundo y, cuando estuvo a punto de hacer otro movimiento, unos golpes en la puerta sonaron—. Parece que nuestras mascotas regresaron —Se separó de Aladdin en ese instante con tranquilidad, como si no hubiera pasado nada.

Un horrible escalofrío transitó por el cuerpo del niño junto a un alivio asfixiante que no lo sacaría de sus delirios así de fácil. No entendía nada. Se sentía indefenso y confundido. Por un momento pensó lo peor. Su cuerpo temblaba y sólo quería irse de ahí. Vio cuando los perros entraron al momento en que Judal abrió la puerta, reconociendo la figura de su mascota Alibaba de inmediato. Su perro fue a darle un saludo cálido, pero Aladdin aun le costaba asimilar lo ocurrido y salir de su trance.

Judal estalló de risa en ese momento.

—¡No lo soporto más! ¡La cara que pusiste cuando dije que te mataría! ¡Pero qué idiota! —Los perros ladraban mientras él seguía riendo. Había estado bromeando, por supuesto. No tenía planeado violar a ese niño, sólo le había parecido divertida la idea de asustarlo. Había sido mucho más de lo que esperó. Al final no había sido un desperdicio total. Incluso las ganas de castigar a Sinbad habían desaparecido por la risa que no lo dejaba en paz.

El pequeño no entendía nada. No podía creer la pesada broma que le había gastado ese sujeto. No le encontraba mucha gracia al chiste... sobre todo porque los nervios no se los quitaría así de fácil en un buen tiempo. Abrazó a su perro, con algo de pena en su garganta, con las lágrimas bordeando en sus ojos. Luego vio la hora y se dio cuenta de lo tarde que era.

—Debo irme —dijo, con su voz quebradiza, secándose las lágrimas—. Gracias por todo. Vamos, Alibaba. —Amarró a su perro con la correa y se dispuso a salir por la puerta. No podría quedarse ahí ni un minuto más. Apostaba la calle era más segura que estar allí adentro.

—¡Espera! —Lo detuvo, tratando de normalizar su respiración. Había sido una gran broma. Se reiría por muchos días. Sin embargo, no podía dejar que el niño se fuera solo a esa hora—. Te acompañaré, ya es muy tarde.

—No es necesario, puedo cuidarme solo. —Salió por la puerta y se fue con su perro alborotado jalando de la correa. Estaba bastante enérgico.

—Chibi, detente te dije —Corrió tras él y lo sostuvo nuevamente para pararlo. Sinbad salió tras él y corrió junto a Alibaba. El enano se veía raro, al parecer se había enfadado por su pequeño chascarrillo—. ¿Acaso te enojaste? ¿Estás llorando?

Por supuesto que lo estaba. Aladdin tenía que admitir que estaba verdaderamente enfadado por la broma de mal gusto, pero también aterrorizado por lo que le hizo. Eso de algún modo le hacía desconfiar en Judal. Quizá no debía pensar así, pero nunca sabría de las verdaderas intenciones de un extraño, por más que se negase a que ocurra.

—No estoy llorando —Terminó de restregarse uno de los ojos con sus dedos—. No es necesario que me sigas, puedo irme solo. Alibaba me acompaña.

—¿Confías en un perro tonto que te dejó con un extraño por irse con un perro aún más tonto? —Se dio vuelta para ver a Sinbad y Alibaba lamiéndose la cara mutuamente. Asqueroso—. Deja de ser quisquilloso y vamos.

El otro suspiró. Aun estaba algo tenso y con temor. Las piernas le flaqueaban y pensaba podía caerse en cualquier instante. Sin embargo, había otra cosa que le preocupaba: Su tío. Hace media hora debió haber llegado a casa y si no lo veía probablemente entraría en pánico. Se percató que su teléfono se había descargado y no tenía batería. No quería que lo regañaran llegando a casa. No le dijo nada a Judal y simplemente siguió caminando.

—¿Qué te ocurre? —preguntó al verlo tan consternado. Trataba de vigilar que su perro no le hiciera nada al del niño. No quería ver porno canina a esta hora. Sin embargo, su atención volvió a posarse en Aladdin cuando éste no le contestó. Al parecer seguía molesto.

—¿Tanto te enojaste, Chibi? No fue para tanto.

—No es nada, ya déjalo. —Vio a su perro juguetear con el otro—. Alibaba, ¿Qué haces? No acoses tanto a Sinbad. Deja de engañarme con otro y ven aquí. —Lo llamó para hacerle cariño, ignorando a Judal.

—Claro —Miró asqueado cómo el niño le daba cariño a su mascota. No le agradó verlo. Era peor que ver a Sinbad chupándole la cara al otro perro—. Fue muy divertido. Tú porque no pudiste ver tu cara. Estaba muerto, no sé qué habrás pensando que te iba a hacer.

—Para ti fue muy divertido, pero eso no es algo de lo que pueda decir lo mismo. Creí que me harías daño. Si jugar con los sentimientos con las personas es tu pasatiempo favorito, pues felicidades. —señaló con ironía. Se levantó y siguió caminando con su perro sujetado de la correa, mientras éste jugueteaba con Sinbad, moviéndole la cola.

—Pero qué carácter —Le agradó eso. El Chibi no era un niño tan idiota, también podía ser una pequeña fiera. Le divertía, claro que sí. Se acercó más a donde estaba éste caminando y jugando con los perros—. ¿No será que querías que te besara, enano?

—¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? —Se sonrojó por un momento al imaginar esa escena. La presencia de Judal y su cercanía no le desagradaba, pero tampoco era como para tenerle confianza de buenas a primeras como lo había hecho desde el comienzo, ya que no sabía sus intenciones y cómo responder a estas. Era impredecible.

—Es sólo una pregunta. —Se agachó cerca de Aladdin nuevamente, ignorando a Alibaba quien le gruñía—. ¿Quieres que te bese?

Aladdin giró su rostro hacia el de Judal, desconcertado.

—¿Qué?

Judal tomó el mentón de Aladdin entre sus manos y volvió a escudriñarlo con los ojos.

—Eres bastante lindo, ¿Sabías eso?

El niño sintió su corazón latir en ese momento. No supo cómo describir ese sentimiento que lo embargó. Desconcierto, asombro, confusión, nervios... emoción. ¿Cómo podía responder a esa clase de preguntas extrañas?

—No bromees ahora —pidió, haciendo a un lado su mirada y dignándose a seguir su camino.

—No bromeo, de verdad eres lindo. Muy lindo —Realmente lo pensó. Incluso viéndolo así de cerca y sonrojado se veía bien. Se acercó más él, tanto que casi podía tocarlo con sus labios —. Lindo, pero... No beso niños de primaria —Volvió a alejarse de Aladdin. Esta vez no rió ni nada. Sólo guardó silencio y siguió caminando.

Aladdin realmente había estado esperado la segunda carcajada del día por parte de Judal. Pero no fue así, ningún sonido emitió luego de esa extraña... ¿Cómo podría describirlo? ¿Confesión? Sintió una especie de vacío cuando Judal alejó los labios de los suyos. ¿De verdad quería besarlo? Se confundió aún más. Ese sujeto era todo un misterio. Su cercanía lo ponía nervioso. No era algo desagradable, su presencia de por sí era bastante atrayente, pero no podía decir lo mismo de sus intenciones, las cuales le eran totalmente desconocidas. Soltó aire de sus pulmones, tenía que relajarse y prepararse mentalmente para el regaño de su tío para cuando llegara a casa. No quería preocuparse por más cosas de las que debería. Judal siguió caminando junto a Aladdin un rato. Se había vuelto loco por un segundo. Casi había caído ante ese niño, por poco y lo engatusaba su propia broma. Posiblemente había llevado las cosas demasiado lejos. Suspiró, sacando su teléfono del bolsillo de su abrigo para extendérselo al otro.

—Toma. Llama a tu tío y dile que no te secuestró ningún tipo extraño, que ahora llegarás.

El pequeño lo miró con cierto desconcierto, pero asintió con la cabeza, sonriendo. Inspiró hondo. De por sí era algo tarde ya, pero una media hora de retraso no mataría a su tío del susto, ¿o sí? Sin embargo, al momento de llamar se dio cuenta de su error. Su tío le contestó con cierta preocupación, y al percatarse de que era Aladdin quien le llamaba, soltó un sonoro suspiro al otro lado de la línea. Cosas como "Ya iba a llamar a la policía" o "Le pregunté a todos los vecinos de tu paradero" y "donde estabas" fue lo que escuchó primordialmente. Luego de calmar a su tío Ugo diciéndole que estaba bien, antes de una pronta discusión, colgó aliviado y le regresó el teléfono a su acompañante.

—Gracias, Judal —Le sonrió.

—Mocoso... —susurró guardando su teléfono. Había visto a Aladdin en el parque muchas veces junto a su mascota. Siempre de lejos y hacía mucho tiempo que creía que era un niño lindo. Ahora lo había comprobado viéndolo de cerca y eso lo hacía sentir extraño. Estaba a punto de enloquecer por sus idioteces. El día estaba resultando muy extraño—. ¿Falta mucho para llegar?

—No mucho, a este paso llegaremos en unos cinco minutos.

—Bien —vio cómo Sinbad saltaba alrededor del perro de Aladdin, quién temía volver a soltarlo, seguramente pensando que se escaparía otra vez. Sinbad siempre quería ir a jugar con ese perro, pero nunca lo dejaba, aunque en este día el maldito perro lo había desobedecido. Ahora recordaba que debía matarlo, pero lo haría después cuando volviera a casa. Aladdin se veía más tranquilo, al parecer no duraba mucho enojado. No quiso hablarle ni mirarlo. Sólo caminaron hasta que el niño a su lado se paró—. ¿Es aquí?

—Sí, es aquí —contestó—. Mi tío ha de estar esperándome y debe tenerme preparado un gran sermón cuando entre. Ahh... —suspiró y se rascó la cabeza—. Gracias por todo, Judal. Excepto por ese susto que me diste. Pero de todas formas tenías razón, debo ser más cuidadoso. —Sonrió tiernamente—. Debo entrar. Alibaba, vamos.

—Oye, Chibi...

Aladdin se volteó, curioso.

—¿Qué sucede?

El semblante de Judal era tranquilo y, cuando el niño se volteó, se acercó a él tan rápido como una serpiente. Lo besó. Había sido un movimiento tan veloz, que ni él mismo sabía por qué lo hizo. Simplemente sintió que no podía irse sin hacerlo. Apenas apoyó los labios sobre los de ese niño y los separó a los segundos. Se sintió un idiota, como si volviera a tener diez años y quisiera besar por primera vez. Ese niño lo estaba haciendo sentir idiota. Se separó de él finalmente y lo miró, aún con la tranquilidad impregnada en su rostro.

—Nos vemos después.

Aladdin quedó tieso y sin aliento al sentir la cálida textura de los labios de Judal posarse sobre los suyos. ¿Qué era eso que acaba de ocurrir? Su mente estaba en blanco y apenas procesaba el beso. El tiempo se detuvo y sólo fue él, el calor de ese beso y los latidos de su corazón.

—¿Q-qué...? —Pero su voz ni siquiera tuvo las fuerzas suficientes para terminar la frase que intentaba formular con los labios ya poseídos por los de Judal.

—Nos vamos, Sinbad —Le dijo al perro e ignoró el desconcierto de Aladdin. Comenzando a irse, aunque no pudo evitar sonreír levemente al ver la reacción que tuvo el otro. El perro se puso a su lado después de chuparle la cara a la otra mascota y lo empezó a seguir.

El niño observó la figura de Judal alejarse lentamente. Se tocó los labios con suavidad y sorpresa. No entendió lo que pasó. No supo describirlo, reaccionar ni asimilarlo. Su mente era un escándalo de emociones revueltas entre sí. El corazón le latía a creces y el aliento parecía tenerlo trancado en algún lugar de su pecho. Esta emoción que experimentó no era muy distinta a la de la primera vez. Sólo que en esta ocasión tenía un aire distinto... algo más intenso y emotivo que terrorífico e incierto. De algún modo eso igual lo dejó aturdido un buen rato. Pero luego, sacudiendo su cabeza y queriendo dejar por un momento esa escena, se decidió entrar a la casa. Listo para el gran discurso que su tío le tenía preparado.

* * *

Fin.

Gracias a todos aquellos que se dieron el tiempo de leer esta historia. Esperamos haya sido de su agrado. Saludos.


End file.
